Turret
The Turret (more commonly referred to as a tower to avoid confusion with ) is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a Champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies’ territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets do heavy damage to enemy units. Attack Style Turrets follow the following sequence of attack order: #The turret will target the closest unit first and continue to attack this target until it dies or moves out of range. #If an enemy champion inflicts damage to an allied champion (ie: auto attack, ability, damage over time such as poison) while in turret range, the turret will immediately switch targets to that enemy champion. #If an enemy "pet" (ie: , , , , , ) is nearby, the turret will prioritize the pet over minions. #*If that pet damages an enemy champion and the champion responsible for the pet is within tower range, the responsible champion would be targeted. #If no champion-to-champion damage is inflicted, the turret will continue to target minions (even if enemy champions are nearby). #Turret will target a , , and over a minion or champion but will not switch to attack a ward if already attaking a minon or champion. #Once all enemy minions are dead or out of range, the turret will target the closest enemy champion. Turrets also increase damage while trained on one target. It begins with 85% attack damage and increases with each shot, by 10%, until a maximum of 155% damage. Once it switches targets, the bonus damage starts at 125% damage. If a turret hasn't fired for 4 seconds, the bonus damage is reset to 85%. (Testing indicates this has been changed to something approaching a 22.5% original damage increase per shot, capping at 135% additional damage or 235% times the 1st shot) Other Features *When a turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains experience and 150 gold. *You cannot last-hit a turret for extra gold (beyond the bonus 150 gold). *Damage to a turret is based on your base damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability power.Release Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com *When no enemy minions are within a turret's sight range it gains armor (x3.88) and magic resistance (x2.47) effectively further reducing physical damage dealt to that turret by 49% and magic damage by 29% (this makes the strategy of "backdooring" less effective). *Each allied Champion nearby a friendly turret used to increase the turret's armor and magic resistance by 5 and attack speed by 4.2%. *Turret damage is mitigated by your armor, unless they are Shrine (spawn) turrets which ignore all resistances and immunities. Turret armor is not affected by your armor penetration/reduction. last whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums *As a team pushes further into the lane, each successive turret gains increased HP and damage. *Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until its outer turret is destroyed. *Turrets can be shielded by 's , and the summoner spell . *Heimerdinger's Passive gives Turrets HP regeneration. *Turrets can destroy a , in one hit instead of three. *Spawn Tower is not killable; in addition it deals true damage and ignores any type of shield or buff that prevents damage, including those which grant some form of invincibility such as: ** 's ** 's ** 's *Skills that prevent targeting such as or the active on will prevent damage for that given time. Tower Stats (* Estimated values) See Also *Inhibitor *Nexus References Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Buildings